Always Interrupted
by MusicnotesChickenLover
Summary: Austin and Ally are always so close to either going out on a date, a kiss or just being alone together but Trish and Dez always ruins it for them. What happens when Trish and Dez are gone, will they finally be alone or will always be interrupted?
1. The Kiss ALMOST

No One's POV (Narrator)

"Dez, why do we have to carry all these jellybeans?" asked the brunette, Ally.

"Because Ally, I'm going to have a jellybean eating contest right here at Sonic Boom," said the red head Dez.

"There's no eating in the store!" Ally shouted as she put down the jar of jellybeans on the counter top of Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, I have to go quit my new job," exclaimed Trish, Dez and Ally's friend.

Trish ran off then from a distance, Ally could see her partner and good friend Austin listening to his iPod then walking into the store.

"Hey Austin, I just wrote a new song, come on check it out," Ally said leading Austin up to the music room. Austin followed. "Fine! Leave me here, at least I have my jellybeans," Dez shouted while grabbing one of his jars of jellybeans and hugging it.

Meanwhile up in the music room

Austin's POV

"So? Do you like the new song?" Ally asked with a huge smile hoping Austin would say yes. "I really love it, you are the best songwriting in the business," I said taking off his headphones. Okay, fine, I admit, I do like Ally, but she only likes Dallas. They walked down only seeing that Dez was still hugging a jar of jellybeans.

Meanwhile

Ally's POV

"Guess who got a job at the Library?" Trish said walking in with an old dusty book in her hand, her hair tied into a bun and wearing glasses. "Trish, not all librarians wear glasses," I told her good friend. "Yeah, I know, I was just mocking them, and guess what, Dallas still works there and he had bad news, he was packing and I asked him why, he said he's moving," Trish said then walking up to the red head. I was in shocked my crush was moving. She thought about it. I really didn't like him anymore. Don't even remember anything about him, I kind of like Austin now, he's kind, sweet and totally cute.

Narrator

"Why are you hugging a jar of jellybeans?" Trish asked giving him a weird stare. Dez turned around. "Because, I love jellybeans", Dez said. "You're supposed to eat it, not hug it!" Trish said walking away. "Don't listen to her jellybeans," he whispered to his jellybeans while patting it. Austin saw Ally still just standing there.

Austin's POV

"Ally, I know you're sad that Dallas is moving. You should go visit him just before he leaves." I said giving Ally a pat on the back. I know I like her, but at least I should let her see him.

"How about we go now, I'll come with you," Ally nodded. Just then, I got a text. He excused himself from the crowd while he went away to read it. I see It was from Cassidy. All of a sudden, all the thoughts about her were in my head again. The text read:

_Hey Blondie, _

_I just came back from L.A and ready to have that date. Meet me at Melody Diner_

_at 't wait to see you! __ XOXO_

_-Cassidy_

I couldn't believe it. Cassidy's back and they're having their first date today. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 5:45 pm. But, I don't really like her anymore, I just want to stay friends, I thought in my head. Might as well just say hi. Just then, Ally came to me. Austin, "I texted Dallas, he's at Melody Dinner", Ally said, "C'mon. "Okay", I said. I didn't want to disappoint Ally, anyway, Cassidy is there too. I texted Cassidy back, he texted:

_I'll try to make it, Ally's coming too. _

_-Austin_

_No one's POV_

They started walking, in total silence. They finally reached Melody Diner. They could hear Mindy screaming at some employee, and others enjoying their meal. Ally and Austin opened the door to only see Dallas and Cassidy sitting together holding hands. They walked back outside. Cassidy saw them walked out, quickly ran after Austin. "Austin, Austin, it's not what it looks like," she said leaving Dallas there. "I saw it with my two own eyes," Austin said then walking away. Cassidy just stood there. The whole time Ally was looking at Dallas.

Ally's POV

Wow, how could I be so stupid? Of course Dallas would never like me. Why would I even think that? I walked in and saw Dallas. "Look Ally, I..", Dallas mumbled. "No, you look Dallas, I thought you really liked me, but no, I was wrong, you can have Cassidy all you want", I said storming off. I can't believe, I just had the guts. Now off to find Austin.

Austin's POV

I can't believe I fell for Cassidy, the good thing is that I really didn't care anyways, I only thought about Ally. I'm sitting at the food court in the mall thinking about how hurt Ally is because of that jerk, Dallas. "Austin?" I heard a sound behind me. It sounded like… "Ally!" I ran up to her hugging her. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Yeah, I gave Dallas a piece of my mind, I never really liked him." "So, you're still made at Cassidy?" she asked me. "Yeah, but like you, I also like someone else." I started leaning in. C'mon Austin, now's your chance, just kiss her! She started leaning in. We were inches away until…


	2. Locked In

Previously: We were inches away until…..

Disclaimer: Don't look at me! I'm not smart enough to own Austin and Ally sadly

Austin POV

Dez walked in. That's right, right through us. He was blind folded yet holding his jars of jellybeans.

"Oh, sorry guys!" Dez said. "Why are you blindfolded?" Ally asked. Oh Ally and her perfect voice, wait, wait don't let her get on to you, you're Austin Moon. "Oh I was bored", Dez said as he continue walking away not knowing that I, Austin Moon was about to kiss Ally. In fact, I never told him, he would just tell everyone. Like that time he told Team Austin I only wear boxers with trucks on them.

"Well, look my break's over, gotta go, uh uh, see you later" Ally said storming off.

Did she really feel the same way, well duh, she leaned in, should I tell her? I'm not sure. Now I', talking to myself. Just then, I saw Trish walking.

"Trish, I trust you won't tell Ally but, I have a crush on her, and we were about to kiss and then Dez came through and UGGGG", I said.

"I know, I know, I saw the whole thing, and everyone already knows you like her. I have a plan", Trish said with her sneaky, I have a plan face.

"What, what is it?" I asked getting excited.

"I can't tell you, just meet Ally in the music room in 10 minutes", Trish said then walking away.

How am I supposed to get Ally in the music room by 10 minutes, I knew what, a song!

Ally's POV

Woah, that was alittle awkward, I know I like Austin, it's just that, it might ruin our whole careers and our friendship, I thought while putting a guitar pick in a bag for a costumer.

"Have a nice day", I told him. Just then Austin walked in. Ally, don't be nervous. Forget about it.

"Hey Ally", he said with a smile, oh that smile, and the eyes, he's so cute! "Oh, hi Austin", I said stuttering. "So" "So"

Austin's POV

I had to get her up there in 3 minutes.

"Hey, let's write a new song, I feel like writing a song, c'mon", I said dragging her upstairs with me.

"Okay, I might have some ideas", Ally said getting her songbook and looking through it.

All of a sudden, I got a text from Trish. It read:

_I'm locking you and Ally in the room. Trust me Austin! Just admit your feelings towards her, no one will interrupt, I won't let you out until you do so. Just do it Austin _

_Trish_

I thought about it. There is a mini fridge and instruments and extra sleeping bags. It was perfect, know how am I supposed to tell her? I closed my songs.

"Hey, I think I left my songbook downstairs, let me just get it", Ally said getting up and walking toward the door. Before I could stop her, she opened it. It wouldn't open

"Austin, the door is locked, what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"Hey, we got sleeping bags and a mini fridge let's just stay here until we find the extra key!" I said.

"Okay", she said getting out the sleeping bags.

2 hours later

Austin's POV

It's been two hours and all we've done was talk. But not talked about us, I didn't have the guts to tell her. I finally had the guts.

"Um, Ally, I need to tell you something." She nodded "I think you're really smart, kind, cute and beautiful and I just want to say I have a cr…." I said but got interrupted by her.

"Sorry Austin, I got a call" she said, ruining my hopes and dreams.

She dug into her pocket reaching out for it. She took it out but then something fell out with it. She ignored the phone call and picked up the thing that dropped on the floor.

"Austin, it's the extra key", Ally said, picking it up then opening the door. Not a chance of telling her, wait! Maybe I can! I walked out with her. "So as I was saying…", then Trish and Dez walked up to us.

"Hey guys, where were you?", Dez said having no idea of what Trish planned out.

"Locked in but now we're free!" Ally exclaimed.

"Austin, did you tell her, you did tell her right?" Trish pulled me to the corner and asked.

I shook my head. "I was about to until the key. Better luck next time!


End file.
